<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reira's feelings by yugiohshipper314</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711810">Reira's feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314'>yugiohshipper314</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Man, no ray akaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Reira  akaba   can't stop thinking about 26 year old Serena . Then he realize he is in love with her. contains Adult Reira x Adult Serena. This is a au fanfic.  sorry for errors. I don't own arc v.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaba Reiji &amp; Serena, Akaba Reira &amp; Serena, Akaba Reira/Serena</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reira's feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18 year old Reira akaba was in his bedroom thinking about he always thinking about Serena . He was thinking about her for years. Their was a feeling in his heart. Reira did not know what this feeling was. He knew it was strong. He wanted to ask Serena but he was scared Reira knew she was one of the most special person to him. Reira knew what he need to do. Reira walked out of his room to talk to Reiji , his big brother. Reira said "I need to talk to Serena, big brother". Reiji said "okay, just me safe.". Reira went to stop a rain jacket on to go out inside in middle of a thunderstorm.</p><p>Reira walked outside in the thunderstorm then her noticed Serena in a medium cardboard box little bit towards the road ". " Serena " Reira screamed. Serena said "Reira?". Reira said " what happened to you?". Serena said " I could not pay my rent so i was kicked out.". Reira said " Do you want come back to my place?". Serena said "It would be nice" she smiled. Reira got Serena out of the box and lent her his jacket. Serena said " without your jacket, you might get a cold.". Reira said " I rather have a cold than you have one ." Serena smiled as she grabbed Reira's arm and walked back to Reira's place. Reira felt sparks in his heart. He realized that he was in love with Serena, who was 26 years old right now.</p><p>A few minutes later, Reira and Serena arrived at Reira's home. Reiji asked " what happened ?". Reira said " She was being forced to live in a box because she could not pay rent . I could not leave her.". Reiji got a powerful smirk on his face " so you did this to protect your girlfriend?". Reira blushed and said " she's not my girlfriend. I just care about her a lot.". Reiji smiled " yeah right." with a grin on his face. Reira said " well, I got to take a shower , see you in a few minutes" while he went to take a shower.</p><p>Serena said " what was that about?". Reiji said "I think my little brother has a crush on you.". Serena said " why me?". Reiji said " It's hurt his heart to see you hurt." Serena said " what i do?". Reiji said " listen to your heart , Serena what to do. ". Serena could feel something in her heart. She would need to talk to Reira. she went towards Reira's room. Reira just gone taking a shower and had on new clean clothes. Reira blushed while at looking Serena . Serena said "Reira...".</p><p>Reira and Serena sat down at Reira's bedroom. Reira said "I am sorry, Serena". Serena said " what for ?". Reira said " for making things weird because I am in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you. I hurt my heart so you leaving on the street. I don't care if you don't like me, I jst want you to be safe and happy!" with tears in his eyes. Serena said " Reira...". Reira said "I'm..." while Serena placed a small kiss on his lips. Reira blushed. Serena said with a minor blush " you look cute when you blush. Reira said "Serena". Serena said "Reira". The two people went toward each other lips and kissed each other. Reira said "I feel like I was in heaven with that kiss" making Serena blush like crazy. It got late. Serena and Reira went to bed with Serena falling sleep on Reira's chest. Reiji smiled and said " They look so cute together" as he watched his brother and his crush fall sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>